owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen
Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen (終わりのセラフ 一瀬グレン、16歳の破滅 Owari no Seraph - Ichinose Guren, Jyuurokusai no Catastrophe) is a fantasy and paranormal fiction light novel prequel series narrating Guren's story in the year leading up to the Apocalypse, approximately eight years prior to the start of the manga series ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign''. Both the light novel and manga began within a few short months of each other and are running concurrently at almost the same speed. Like with the manga and Seraph of the End: The Story of Vampire Michaela, Takaya Kagami is the writer while Yamato Yamamato does the illustrations. It is published in English by Vertical Inc with two books per omnibus. A Seraph of the End: Catastrophe at Sixteen Manga adaptation has been officially announced, and the first chapter will be published on the 6th of June in the Monthly Shounen Magazine. About The apocalypse is not only near, but a certainty. Set before the event and the aftermath detailed by the hit manga, this stand-alone prequel light novel series chronicles the inexorable approach of the reign of vampires. Witness the trials of Guren Ichinose, who must hide his true strength even as he is trampled on at an academy for the insufferably privileged. Plot "Hey, Guren? Do you think... when we grow up, we can still be together like always?" Just before the world fell to ruin because of mysterious virus that appeared on Earth which killed every infected human over the age of 13, vampires conquered the surface - in that one last spring. Guren Ichinose had entered a Sorcery Training School in Shibuya. This school was full of elites from famous families in the world of sorcerers. As he himself was of modest origin, Guren held a great ambition in his heart, even despite being labelled as trash. But among his classmates, a girl appeared who introduced herself by the name of the fiancée he had traded vows with a really long time ago... In that world slated for ruin, the boy sought power; and the girl sought power as well. A magic academy fantasy story begins! Main Characters * Guren Ichinose * Mahiru Hīragi * Kureto Hīragi * Shinya Hīragi * Sayuri Hanayori * Shigure Yukimi * Norito Goshi * Mito Jūjō * Shinoa Hīragi * Saitō * Ferid Bathory * Krul Tepes * Asuramaru Books Omnibus 1 * 350 pages, 28 illustrated pages with 7 in color * ISBN: 978-1-94-122098-6 * Release date: January 26, 2016 ** Book 1 ** Book 2 Omnibus 2 * 400 pages * ISBN: 978-1-94-299305-6 * Release date: May 31, 2016 ** Book 3 ** Book 4 Omnibus 3 * 380 pages * ISBN: 978-1-94-299374-2 * Release date: November 8, 2016 ** Book 5 ** Book 6 Final Volume *ISBN: 978-1-94-505430-3 *Release date: September 25, 2018 * Book 7 External Websites * Official English Light Novel Website * Official Japanese Light Novel Website * Official Manga Novel Website es:Owari no Seraph - Ichinose Guren, Jyūrokusai no Catastrophe Category:Light Novels Category:Media Category:Article stubs